


WINGS 56 - 60

by learashi



Series: Wings!fic [12]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Sick Character, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Jun barely registered the door opening; he was so very hot and so very tired and he couldn't stop the tears running down his cheeks as he sat slumped forwards with his head resting on his desk.





	WINGS 56 - 60

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cielmelodies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielmelodies/gifts).



**56\. INDISCREET**

“Nino, why are you so mean to Toma-chan?” Aiba asked. He passed another beer over and made himself more comfortable on the sofa that used to be his, in the apartment that also used to be his.

“Because he is annoyingly clingy,“ Nino said off handedly as he picked the label off the bottle, avoiding Aiba’s eyes.

“But he loves you.” Aiba couldn't understand what the problem was. “And you love **him** don't you?”

“I don't even know why we're talking about this in the first place,” Nino grumbled. “It’s just sex.”

“But sex is so much better when you have a mate,” Aiba said, his wings shivering slightly, betraying his emotions.

“We aren't all looking for a mate,” Nino replied, hunching his own wings tighter to his body.

“Sex with Satoshi is different since we mated, when he's inside me it feels like he can see into my soul. He makes me come longer and harder than I ever imagined possible.” Aiba’s eyes took on a faraway look as he spoke.

Nino leant over and clapped his wing over Aiba’s mouth as he made exaggerated gagging noises. “Stop now or I will never be able to have sex again...ever.”

“I'm serious,” Aiba said, pushing Nino’s wing away with a grimace. “I know you've had a tough life and been disappointed in the past, but I think that really should give Toma a chance.”

“If I say that I will think about it will you stop telling me about your sex life?”

Aiba was tempted to continue to extol the virtues of his mate, but the look in Nino’s eyes showed that he was serious. They both knew that deep down Nino wanted a less lonely life, but was struggling to believe that Toma was sincere.

“My lips are sealed,” Aiba said making a zipping motion across his mouth with his fingers.

“Fine.” Nino sighed with relief; talking about his feelings made him uncomfortable.

“I do however have some awesome photos on my phone of Satoshi’s…” Aiba squeaked as his friend grabbed his arm and propelled him towards the door.

“Out!” Nino shoved his friend out the door, slamming it hard behind him.

Nino sank down on the floor with his back against the door wrapping his wings comfortingly around himself.

Perhaps it was time that he started treating Toma with more care, but there was no way that he was looking for a mate, no matter how great Aiba made it sound.

 

**57\. HUNGER**

Ohno slowly stripped off his shirt, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight caressing his skin. He flexed his wings, stretching them out behind him as he gazed at the clear blue ocean.

His parents always chastised him for allowing his skin to tan so deeply, but he couldn't resist the feel of the sun warming his whole being.

He picked up his brush and swiped a thick streak of blue across the canvas perched on the easel in front of him, followed by a sweep of aquamarine. Biting his bottom lip in concentration Ohno continued to layer on paint, obvious to everything around him.

It was only when his stomach growled loudly that he realized that he had worked through lunch. Reluctantly he put down his brush and stretched his stiff shoulders.

Picking up his lunchbox and flask of coffee he made his way over to a large rock that shaded the beach and made himself comfortable on the sand.

One day, he thought, he would like to bring his mate here and sit in this exact spot sharing the view. He wasn't very hopeful though, his parents said that it would take a very particular person to put up with his odd habits.

Perhaps they were right, but deep down he had the feeling that one day he would meet the one who would fill the empty space in his heart.

 

**58\. FORBIDDEN**

“Surely you’re not planning on going to work today?” Sho asked incredulously as he placed his hand on Jun’s forehead, earning himself an angry hiss as his mate pulled away and glared at him.

“I am perfectly fine,” Jun replied haughtily, straightening the slightly tattered edges of his wings. “I have a cocktail party for the new exhibition to arrange and it needs to be done today.”

“The doctor said that you should stay in bed for the rest of the week,” Sho insisted.

Jun rolled his eyes; as far as he was concerned the doctor didn't have a clue. As if he could possibly have the flu; as far as he was concerned it was nothing more than a sniffle.

“Are you trying to forbid me from doing something?” Jun asked as his feathers flushed a dangerous shade of red.

“I'm just looking out for you, but since you apparently know better don't let me keep you from your precious work,” Sho growled, his own wings flaring dangerously.

They stood glaring at each other; it was their first major argument and they were both unsure of how they had reached this point and where to go from here.

“I'm your mate, not your possession,“ Jun snarled. He had no idea of how their disagreement had escalated so quickly. He didn't want to admit that the fever that he still felt coursing through his body might be making him say things that he didn't mean.

Sho looked at him, his eyes dark and hurt. “You know that I don't think of you that way.”

“Well...no...maybe not,” Jun said, backing down slightly. “But I'm still not staying home,” he added defiantly, desperately trying not to cough in front of Sho even though his chest was burning.

Sho looked like he wanted to argue some more, but Jun’s hurtful words were still echoing in his head. “Fine, but ring me if you need anything. I have a meeting this morning, but then I'll be working from home for most of the day.”

“Don't worry. I won't need you, so you can do whatever you want,” Jun said coldly, even though the room was spinning slightly as he put on his coat and stomped out the door without a backwards glance.

 

**59\. LICK**

Nino hated himself for blushing, but it was apparently beyond his control.

Toma looked at him, blinking in fake innocence as he darted out his tongue to lap at the dripping ice cream in his hand. “Want some?” he asked, offering the cone to Nino.

“Ice cream makes my teeth hurt,” Nino said, his wings curling at the tips.

“That's a shame since you're usually so good at licking things,” Toma said with a leer and suggestive jiggle of his hips.

Instead of getting angry like he usually did when Toma made that sort of remark Nino asked, “Why do you always do that?”

“What?” Toma asked, tossing the bottom of the cone into a nearby bin.

“Make those cheesy comments.”

“Sorry, force of habit,” Toma said, fluffing out his feathers defensively. “People expect it of me.”

“I would prefer it if you didn't. I want to get to know the real you,” Nino said, surprising even himself.

The look on Toma’s face told Nino that for once he’d said exactly the right thing.

 

**60\. SCARLET**

Everything and everyone seemed to be conspiring against Jun.

The catering company had emailed him with the final listing of the food they were supplying for the party at the gallery. Unfortunately it was wrong menu which they were already apparently in the middle of preparing and he had been forced to spend almost an hour arguing with a temperamental chef sorting out the problem.

The artist herself had decided to have some sort of nervous breakdown, her brightly colored wings shedding scarlet feathers behind her as she stalked around the gallery complaining about the positioning and lighting of her work.

To make matters worse it had unexpectedly begun to rain while Jun was out fetching a special brand of coffee that the artist had dramatically declared that she couldn't live without. He’d welcomed the chance to escape the chaos and hoped that some fresh air would clear his fuzzy head, but now as the cold water dripped down the back of his neck he began to think that he wasn't as well he’d thought he was.

When he arrived back at the gallery Aiba was trying to restrain the artist as she plucked her paintings off the wall and flung them on the floor. As Jun approached, she flailed her arm backwards, hitting him in the stomach with the framed corner of the painting she was currently holding.

All of the air was knocked from Jun’s lungs and he felt like throwing up. He was wet and cold and hot at the same time. His head was pounding and he could hardly breathe. As Aiba and the rest of the staff sorted out the problem with the artist, Jun dragged himself to his office and closed the door.

Jun’s legs felt too weak to support him as he wobbled over and collapsed into his chair. He wanted to cry, he wanted to curl up into a tiny ball and sleep for a week, but mostly he wanted Sho.

++++

Sho was making himself a snack when his phone rang.

There was silence at the other end for a long moment and then a faint snuffling noise.

“Jun? Is something wrong?” Sho asked, his heart racing.

“I’m sorry,” Jun said in a tiny breathless voice. “I didn't mean what I said this morning. Please forgive me.”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Sho said softly. Worried by the tremble in Jun’s voice he added, “Are you okay?”

“N-no,” Jun whimpered. “I just want to come home. Please can you come and get me?”

++++

Jun barely registered the door opening; he was so very hot and so very tired and he couldn't stop the tears running down his cheeks as he sat slumped forwards with his head resting on his desk.

But when two strong arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders and lifted him against a sturdy body he felt his stress and frustration drifting away, leaving him with a sense of peace.

Sho murmured comforting words as he wrapped Jun’s coat around his shoulders and with Aiba’s help half carried him out to the car. As he buckled Jun into the passenger seat he found himself gripped in a tight hug.

“You were right,” Jun sniffled. “I don't feel very well at all. I'm sorry that I didn't obey you.”

Sho pulled away slightly, angered by Jun’s words and the lack of self-confidence that they demonstrated. “You don't have to obey me. You're my mate and I love you, I'm not your owner or your master. Don't ever think that way. Okay?”

His words were softened by the way that he ran his fingers through Jun’s damp hair and kissed Jun’s hot and sweaty forehead.

“Okay.” Jun murmured, his head falling back against the headrest as if it was too heavy for him to hold upright.

“Although when we're in bed together, perhaps you could try calling me ‘master’,” Sho said with a chuckle.

“If I wasn't so sick I would punch you so hard...” Jun growled, hitting weakly at Sho’s arm with all the force of a marshmallow.

Sho laughed once again and kissed the top of Jun’s head before driving him home.


End file.
